Birthday Cake
by Mysteriol
Summary: For that one day in the abbey, they will pretend it is their birthday. KaiTala friendship.


birthday cake

_For that one day in the abbey, they will pretend it is their birthday. Kai/Tala friendship. _

"Tala." Young Kai called out for his redhaired friend, who was half-asleep leaning against the abbey wall. At the sound of his name, the young boy was jerked away from his dreamy state, and he eyed Kai irritably.

"I was sleeping." He proclaimed, a frown etched to his lips.

Kai ignored it. His eyes were cast towards the bluish night skies painted with stars. He, too, was leaning against the abbey wall. Both friends had been locked out of their bedrooms after being punished by the guards again. "Tala," he tried again, "do you know when you were born?"

To this, the redhaired shook his head, "No, not really."

Kai innocently arched an eyebrow. "It doesn't bother you?"

Tala thought for a while, before his eyes, now awakened, looked into the same particular spot where Kai had his gaze upon. "I guess I've forgotten how it's like to celebrate something. Sounds funny to be happy on a particular day just because you were born, don't you think?" A silly smirk twitched his lips, which he offered to Kai.

Kai pondered on the idea for awhile, before shaking his head. "I don't know."

There was silence as the two boys sat together.

"You want to know how being a birthday boy feels, Kai?" Tala inquired after awhile, looking sideways to catch a glimpse of his friend.

Kai gave a small nod, which was deciphered easily by someone who had known him for quite a while in the abbey.

"Well, then, you can always try!" Tala suddenly suggested, a boyish smile on his face as he sat up from the wall. Kai eyed him curiously.

"Try what?"

"Being a birthday boy, idiot." He rolled his eyes as he seemingly searched for something in the grounds.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked innocently, joining in the search, thinking his friend had lost something important that would incur Boris's wrath again.

"Something sharp," Tala then held an object in between his arm - a needle, "there!"

And he took to drawing onto the ground. Kai's eyes widened into the size of saucers.

"You're vandalizing?"

Tala scoffed, "No, I'm decorating the ground." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "Of course I'm vandalizing, dork, what else do you think I'm doing?"

Kai looked worried. But surely Boris will--

"Look," Tala scowled at Kai, attaining the I'm-in-charge now posture, "do you want to be a birthday boy for a day or not?"

Kai nodded imperceptibly.

"Good." Tala then continued with his work - scratching the needle into the ground, drawing something that Kai couldn't make out until he leant back and eyed it carefully.

Tala had drawn a birthday cake onto the ground with...nine candles.

Nine years old since both of them had existed in this world.

"Tala..." Kai did not know the appropriate words to say. Hence, he stuck to silence as he stared slightly open-mouthed as his friend looked up in triumph. "What have you done?"

A small smirk made its way onto his lips. "It's a birthday cake, can't you tell?"

Kai crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's a birthday cake. I'm not that dumb."

"Good. I was beginning to worry." Tala clapped his hands once. "Come on, birthday boy. It's your day."

Confusion clouded Kai's eyes.

What did one actually do for a birthday? To this, Tala was stumped for words as well. Both boys sat facing each other in silence, realizing they had no experience whatsoever of a birthday celebration.

It was when Tala broke it, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Happy birthday, Kai, though I don't exactly know the birthday tradition or such, I guess...well, you have to make a wish or something."

Kai was silenced as he stared at the birthday cake. Amusement flickered in those eyes momentarily, when he smirked, "This idea is sort of dumb."

Tala gave a look, insulted, "Show some appreciation, will you? I risked breaking the rule of vandalism for you, birthday boy."

Kai snorted, before a serious look substituted his sarcastic expression. "Birthday boy?"

Tala shrugged. "You're the birthday boy."

Kai shook his head, "No, _we_ are the birthday boys," he corrected.

Silence, when Tala gave a 'hmph', and a small smirk.

"Deal."

Both boys looked at the cemented cake. So what do they do?

"We make a wish." Kai suggested.

"Together?" Tala asked.

"Together, duh." Kai rolled his eyes, receiving a shoulder jab from the older boy.

"Okay. I wish to get out of this dingy abbey as soon as possible." Tala said.

"Say it with more sincerity, birthday boy." Kai jibed.

Tala's eyes pierced daggers, and he purposefully raised his voice decibels higher. "I WISH TO GET OUT OF THIS ABBEY A.S.A.P."

An exchange of death glares, and both boys simultaneously then broke out into small, silent laughter. Tala then glared, breaking fits of it.

"Your turn now."

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

"I happen to have the same wish." Kai said indignantly.

"Hn," Tala crossed his arms and lean back onto the wall, "yeah, I guess we do."

Kai followed suit, leaning back. Concurrently, both set of blue and mahogany eyes respectively cast themselves upon that particular cemented birthday cake with nine candles atop of it onto the ground.

"We'll make it out someday." Kai promised, a finger flicking across one candle, as if blowing out its flame.

Tala's smirk slowly changed into a smile. "Someday, together."

And as if sealing their birthday promise and wish, Tala joined Kai by placing a finger on the same candle on the birthday cake.

**Owari **

_A/N:_

I don't exactly know if a NEEDLE is actually capable of slicing through cemented ground. Let us just imagine that that is possible in the realm of Beyblade G Rev. Heh, and ignore that little improbable fact that defies the law of physics and...well, common sense.

Review! Even if there are errors littered practically everywhere. (that's an assumption anyway, because i wrote this when my eyelids were shutting, and my brain was half-fried from deprivation of sleep. )ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW!XDD

mysterio000

****


End file.
